


Emotive day and date

by tigragrece



Series: Mr Love Queen Choices (Oneshots) [1]
Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game), 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mention of sex, asking for a date, dressing like a cat, kitten play, movie date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: The director was driving me nuts because of all of this for the report, he knew I would be good for this but seriously I'm only human, I'm always busy and he even texts me and calls me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

The director was driving me nuts because of all of this for the report, he knew I would be good for this but seriously I'm only human, I'm always busy and he even texts me and calls me.  
  
I think at one moment I began crying a little because I had enough of all of this.  
And he saw me crying  
  
"I'm sorry I have hurt you, sometimes I don't measure the word I can say"  
  
He hugs me "I know I can be harsh even at you at work and I'm sorry, please forgive me"  
  
I knew it's was his job but sometimes it's was just me that was emotive.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm just emotive and too much work I think too"  
  
"I think I put too much stress on you, maybe you should rest sometimes I can understand this. Would you forgive me if we go on on date together?"  
  
I was blushing and I say "Yes" because I have kinda a crush about him.  
  
"You know that even if we are together I will be possessive and continue to be mean"  
  
"I know" I have said  
  
"Good day, my love"


	2. Chapter 2

Victor and I had one date about where we have seen movie, but I saw that Victor was a little tired when he saw the movie and he even fall asleep.  
I will kinda be close to him so he can sleep in my shoulder.  
  
At the end of the movie, he said "I'm sorry for having fall asleep during the movie"  
  
"Don't worry you don't have miss something"  
  
"Let me treat you to another movie night and I promise to not fall asleep and also sleep on your shoulder"  
  
"You don't have to worry I don't mind"  
  
"I would prefer if it's was you who fall asleep in my shoulder" and I was blushing


	3. You are a kitty

With Victor we had a weird relationship where even if totally drive me crazy because he is my boss but I also loved him and we had good dates and also good sexy moment.  
  
So I decided to surprise him with a little stuff for be a kitty like the cat ears and a little tails and some glove.  
He was surprised but he liked it "Oh you are a kitty, I like it"  
  
I nod the head and he kissed me  
  
"So tonight you will be a good kitty and maybe lick me everywhere"  
  
"Oh yes"  
  
That, How tonight our love making was me licking him everywhere and then after he have take me.


	4. Wait for me

I was leaving work to go home, it's was late, I was used to it I was not scared, I can walk very rapid and I have done a little self-defense.  
  
I was surprised when I was about to leave Victor texted me and told me "I will accompany at your home so you won't be alone and I will protect you, so wait for me"  
  
I have waited for him and he have taken me with me, our relationship is a little weird between us. He drives me crazy but I liked him.  
  
I thanked him for take me home I was planning one kiss on his cheek then he takes me and kiss my lips.  
  
The kiss was so good that he was making me hot  
  
"Do you want to come home?" I ask him while I was blushing  
  
"Oh yes kitten"  
  
We have made love that night.


	5. See you in normal clothes

He have take me at one date on a cruise I was so surprised at why me.  
So I have dressed nicely and I was happy to see him without suit, even if I have also seen him naked.  
  
"You look good even without suit"  
  
"You look good too even if I prefer you naked"  
  
"Victor" I was blushing

He always finds way to make me blush or tell me something about sex.

"Maybe you will like me in swimsuit"

"Oh yes, I bet I will like it"


End file.
